Catfight
by Rantaid
Summary: Just write anything you like.


**Catfight.**

Welcome to Tokyo Big Sight a.k.a. Tokyo International Exhibition Center , Odaiba , Tokyo Bay. Today is 12 August 2011 , which means is the opening day of Comiket 80 (Or for Ero Doujin fan shall preferred to called thus word as… C80! Yay!) As you know that Comiket is an event where the world self published comic book fair being held ever since 1975 (thanks god for Wikipedia). And let us not dwelled in the muss of Copyright Law.

For Ayase Aragaki, this is the long awaited day for her, as this is her date with her lesbian… scratch that! I Mean her BEST GIRL FRIEND! Boy… almost write the double entendre pun. Even though as she feels that she has the slight less interest in her best girlfriend hobby , I guess it is safe for her to said that …

"I still can not approve her interest with that kind of _thing_! But for now , I will kick aside that disliking and think for the good thing only! This is the first time that I can be alone, only with Kirino! Kya!" Feeling embarrassed with that normal though Ayase busily prepares her best dress that is in her choice of selections yesterday. As if this is her first date with her first princess charming (I believe this is the correct spelling) , Ayase still has doubt whether her choice of clothing is the best outfit she could wear.

" I don't want to embarrassed Kirino! Which~should~I~choose~~?" As she is humming, she tried to remember the last time she goes to some kind of convention look-a-like where they held a cosplay completion. Some of those memory is her most fond memory, but the rest is a bit unnerving! She giggled as she remember Kirino happy face when she gave her the Meruru figure that she won (by conning Kanako to join The contest) but mostly she has a bitter memory because of that man, that Hentai Onii-san! She dared to suggest her to join the contest and embarrassed herself and less that she know that Kirino attended that contest ! how could he? (But at least the result are better , event though she hates and disgusted at him).

"A casual will be alright, I guess. Thanks to that disgusting Hentai-Onii-san , a casual one will suffice. A fair like that will be crowded. And even Kirino suggest something casual to not be soaked in sweats." And as she smiled because she is content with her final choice, she fitted it and finally going along with that clothes. Oh… by the way, the narrator suggest to choose a strikers panty. I hope you got your first with your girlfriend.

**XXX**

Sometime has passed, as she waited at the promised place. She looked at her wristwatch. She smiled that she is not late and it is only five minutes before their meeting. 'Hum~Hum' , at first one can know that something pleasant have awaited for her. Her lovely Kirino is coming. And she sees someone that see recognized casually walking toward her. She waved her hand

"Ah..! Kirino! I've waited for you!"

Cheerfully greeting for the arrival of her beloved friend is the proper thing for her to do, as it is Ayase who is waiting for her beloved girlfriend. Kirino can see her at distance an happily waved her friend as she is increasing the pace of her walk. "Ayase! You are here!" my! What a scenery of two love… I mean two best friend who tried to tighten their relationship. To truth is, Kirino planning to make Ayase understands and respect her interest in Anime (Meruru) and … EROge? By inviting her. Kirino though in her mind that it is a good thing that the first impression is good that Ayase did not show her dislike as she is coming, in fact her face showed much ecstasy in coming here. She did not wished for Ayase to become another of her fellow (Anime lover) , but if the result become like that she did not mind either.

As some time passed when they are walking toward the entrance of the vicinity (by I mean the Big sight), Kirino sees at distance is a familiar face that she knows. Gokou Ruri, but Kirino only know her name as…. Kuroneko-san (by my lowly knowledge of the particular light novel). Kuroneko also sees her,as their eyes meet each others, but Kuroneko tries to ignore her as she knows that she has a company beside her. Much to her surprise is… it is in fact Kirino herself who run toward her and berates her as she tries to walking casually and ignore her. And their fight began to escalate in to a bickering and mockering at each of their anime preference.

"…. Nanoha? Is not that just a silly rip-off of Meruru?"

"You said that! And what about you! Code Geass? What the hell is that ? another of some stupid parody of Mascera or something !"

And then their quarrel returned to the square one, about Kuroneko tried to ignore her.

"..How could you do that? "

" Don't you know about respect ? Aaa~h I pity Nii-san because he has a silly _Imouto_ like you. You come here with another person , right? What if she show disdain toward you because you are casually talking with me!"

"…! I ..I…" Kirino become flustered, she got the point right. Priorly, she always tried to hide the fact that she is an Otaku, and Kuroneko also respect her feeling and choice . that is why she can understand that she want to be seen as a fellow member of society. She looked away, embarrassed and muttered "_gomennasai… arigatou."_ But giving another piercing look when Kuroneko lit her fire by asking…

"Where is Nii-san?"

Kirino become furious "Don't Call her THAT !"

"Why … Nii-san is Nii-san … Right? " As Kuroneko grinned and whispered in her ears… "….Jealous?"

Kirino face become reddish, but her next response is interrupted because Ayase called her. Ayase as she witnessed her Girlfriend who suddenly act like that in front of her toward some girl in a peculiar attire (it is called GOTHIC LOLITA, the reason why she is called KURONEKO. If she undo her out fit , it would be SHIRONEKO). She felt left alone an called Kirino as she still amazed with Kirino.

"Kirino…" Ayase who is still awed asked "Who is her?"

Kirino aware that her friend Ayase beside her, she flustered because she showed her other self (a persona that is so unlike her in school) and introduced her… "Ayase… this is .."

Kuroneko said her name before Kirino uttered it. "…Kuroneko."

Ayase was dumbfounded. "…Kuro…Neko?"

Kirino tries to explain it… "It is a nickname !"

And Kirino turned to Kuroneko and introduced Ayase… " And this is.."

Ayase tries to showed her polite side "It is Ayase Aragaki. Nice to meet you, Kuroneko-san." Ayase showed her calm smile. A smile as serene as a dead.

Kuroneko responded shortly .. " … It is also a pleasure to me." Kuroneko as the Queen of Night of Maschera land and the master of Demon Belphegor can sense that a people in front of her who now smiled at her is by no mean a normal person. She can feel her aura, a DARK AURA! Behind her serene smile, she can feel that the smile hides a malicious intent…AAHHH! Belphegor…. If only I had a mirror of truth in thy hand what shalt ye showed to me? A reflection of a figure who can outwitted and negate even the great Shaytaan from the fiery palace of the deepest Ja'yhan'am.

….

Okay! The end of Meta scene. Even though it is a stiff introduction between them, Ayase knew that this girl will left as she talk a bit with Kirino.

"He will come shortly. He said that she has to help … the neighbor girl first." As Kirino told Kuroneko about Kyousuke she show an expression of Anger.

Kirino grinned at Kirino reaction and bid her.. "Well… I guess I will left you. I promised to meet Nii-san later. In fact … he told me about it via message, prior." As Kuroneko tries to left her (Yay! Thought Ayase)

But Kirino prevented her movement as she grabbed Kuroneko's shoulder. "Wait a minute! So the reason she can not accompany me is… YOU? "

Kuroneko give a dumbfounded looks and Kirino intrupted her before she can let out any words " we can always go together. After all… we are FRIENDS , right? i don't know where the good thing is. So you as a more experienced person here… MUST-GUIDE-US!"

Ayase was disappointed with the outcome. Her vision of intimate date with Kirino has been shattered, by Kirino herself… no less. And so… the start of three person date started. Fight~o! Nano desu! Ayase! Mii~ Nippa~*!

"As you can see… this part consisted of solely doujin music. The usual demand of Touhou doujin music is sold here. And right now… the hot cake is Umineko new doujin music album…. Let see…."As Kuroneko was forced to guide her, (in which she reluctantly agrees) she give the outlooks of the hot demand with the current doujin music. Some people are crying out about random thing.

"What the f*ck ! Where is my Golden Syndrome?"

"You Fool! It is in c76! You missed it ! right now is the new Shikata single for Umineko episode 9, Land of Golden Witch!"

"OMG! Umineko is having the _REI _series?"

"ARGH! Umineko Motion Graphic vol.9 & 10 has been sold out?"

And those other random thing. Kuroneko then calmly explained.. "the current popular demand as you can hear from them." And Kuroneko pointed to the ruckuss of those people.

After Kirino grinned happily like a rapist who has satisfied herself with not just the whore of Babylon but a bunch of lolicon as if she is a pedobear… she hugged her huge purchase of Doujin Music , while Ayase still awestruck with Kirino purchase-rampage. They moved to the next part of the building… The ERO DOUJIN PART.

**XXX**

"And … here it is… we have finished with Hors d'œuvre… Let us proceed with the main course." And as she finished her words. Kuroneko pointed at the direction where all the ERO DOUJIN transaction happened. "Which Circle do you want first?"

"Gunma of course! No wait ! T2 ? emm… Milk Tea? Argh… just give me the detail of every circle which sell Meruru!" Kirino started to let her brake loose.

"Ero or Normal?"

"Everything!" and Kuroneko mark every circle in the pamphlet that currently doing Meruru. And when she handed her, Kirino dashed , leaving these two girls awestruck and startled.

".. Okay… then… do you need any companion anymore?"

Ayase feeling dejected that Kirino left her here merely shook her head, and Kuroneko as she proceed to left here alone was prevented by Ayase word.

"Wait."

Kuroneko tilted her head and ask "….What is it?"

"Kirino never showed that much happiness. Who are you to her?"

Kuroneko did not understand her meaning "Just some companion in a same boat."

"Is that so..? how close are you two?"

Kuroneko sighed and answered. " just a companion who constantly bickering each other. Don't you see that before.. ? in fact we always throwing insult at each other."

"…. Bickering .. Insult… same interest…" Ayase muttered those word that she could hear from Kuroneko.

Kuroneko continued her words " and she always plain selfish, and bothering Nii-san. I pity him… she always bothered him. Last time I go to their home, he can not even enjoyed himself. Constantly nagging and imitating my hobby in writing novel and then having an ego as big as her head. Just because her novel was chosen."

"… Novel? I did not know that Kirino wrote any novel..?" Ayase muttered this slowly and quietly

"Well… and she writes so bad that it is an insult to me in just reading them!"

"….Nee..… Kuroneko-san…. If you tried to flaunt more about your closeness with my Kirino… I will not know what might happened to you…." Ayase said that in cold, low and threatening tone in her voice as if warning Kuroneko. And …. If this was illustrated in a picture… there is some weird light in her eyes. A shuddering feeling , to anyone who gaze upon it, even is she is smiling.

Kuroneko sense that there is something throbbing her consciousness and threatening her mind. She muttered in her mind. "This Girl….! Ku..ku…ku… so… it is like that…. What a troublesome person you are, Kirino."

And fortunately , the possibility of turning into a bloodbath ended because Kirino appeared and gratefully showed her purchase. As she is talking happily about her big haul , she did not realize a tense atmosphere between this two girl.

And … outside the Big Sight place…..When he arrives… it will be Kyousuke once again that will be the victim of this tiny incident. And infact.. Kyousuke who felt the tense atmosphere between these two shudder in fear when Kirino announce that …

"This is just day one ! You will accompany me in day two and day three ! Baka Aniki !"

Kyousuke gasped . if he is allowed, he want to scream "NO!" as Ayase was eager to go along with her plan and also…. Kuroneko give a grin , meaning that she will also come….

Poor Kyousuke. It is **D'OH.**

* * *

**Author Note**: Dear god... please give me PSP (or a working emulator) and Ore Imouto PSP game (or it's you-know-me lah!) that works. love ... your fellow compadre... a man.


End file.
